Dancing With Wolves
by Fandomlover4256
Summary: Shameless story bending, really. Modified Inquisition to fit my OCs and head cannons. Follow Miraleth Lavellan as she goes through leading the Inquisition, dealing with her love life, and finding family, new and old. (No beta, all mistakes my own.)
1. So it begins

**So this is my first multi-chapter story. No beta, so any mistakes are my own. This is before the story begins but I will change some dialouge and plot points for the sake of the story. Please comment and review it. I need constuctive critisim.**

* * *

><p>She was in a forest. The trees bent and changed, forming and reforming like puddles in the wind, but she smiled. This was a place she often visited, but never remembered, except an odd feeling when she awoke. She ventured further into the trees, and came across a clearing, where she sat down, patiently waiting for it to appear. Voices, comforting ones, whispered wonderful secrets and delightful encouragement from all around her. There she sat, until she saw it from the corner of her eye. The wolf. It patiently waited for her it allow it near. When she beckoned it over, it moved slowly, with an ethereal grace that no being outside of the Fade could have. As it sat down next to her, it's blue-gray eyes, pools of mystery and wisdom, never left her own. She scratched it behind the ears, and it made a contented noise. They sat that way for a while, the wolf and the girl.<p>

Nothing else mattered, there were no worries or responsibilities. That is, until there was a voice. _"Mira,"_ it said, and the wolf's head shot up. "_Mira_," it repeated, slightly more urgent. The wolf gave her hand one last nuzzle, before bolting into the trees.

"Mira!" she awoke with a start, almost hitting the young man that woke her. He backed away, startled by her suddenness.

"Limen! By the Dread Wolf, don't do that to me da'len!" she shouted, throwing her pillow at him.

"Sorry, Mira. But you slept late, I'm about to leave, sister." he left her tent with a wink, but had the courtesy to not start laughing until he was fully outside. She grumbled, but got into her leathers anyway. She sighed, trying to remember her dream, but failing miserably. She walked out and was greeted by her sister Alyana, who was making breakfast. Alya had auburn hair, the same shade as Mira's. Her eyes were a deep forest green and her face was covered in freckles. Her ears were fairly big, even for an elf, and she was the sweetest there was. She was bent over a pot, her hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Alya!" Mira shouted, getting her attention.

"Oh! Good morning da'len. I was making breakfast, would you like some Mira?"

"Mm. Maybe."

"Maybe Mira?"

"Well we'll see later, won't we?" she kissed Alya on the cheek, and continued on past.

"Oh and Mira?" She said, causing her to turn.

"Yes Alya?"

"Tell Nylla that I need those spices now."

She chuckled. "Okay Alya. I will."

As she walked away, some small children ran past, laughing and giggling. The halla grazed in a field just outside of camp. As she walked closer she realized that one of them had given birth. The young calf was wobbly on it's feet. A girl with long black hair pulled into a braid walked over to the halla and checked its health. She finished, and walked over to Mira, smiling. It was her sister Nylla, and her sea-blue eyes lit up as she approached.

"A healthy girl." She said, happily looking at the mother edging the calf on. "What do you need sister?"

"I wasn't looking for you. Alya was. She want those spices now she said."

"Agh. I have them ready, can you take them to her?"

"No. Limen and I have to see the Keeper, do you know where he is?"

"I think he's in the woods getting water. You can check there."

"Mas seranas Nylla! You are the best older sister ever!" Mira ran in the direction of the creek. She registered her sister laughing, but decided to ignore it. She quickly dissapeared into the trees, and smiled. The forest was old, and she loved it. The magic of old places was always evident, but it was even stronger in forests. She quietly made her way through the underbrush, in harmony with the trees and animals. The creek was close by, and she could hear the water before she saw it, tinkling across the stones.

When she got there, she found her brother picking windflowers with his feet in the water. His black hair was a mess, and his eyes, the same shade as Alya's, were intently staring at one of the flowers in his hand, as if it held the secrets lost to time.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting water da'len?" she asked, playfully nudging him as she sat down.

"You can't do work without pleasure sister." he replied, putting a flower in her hair and smiling.

"Yes, but we need to go see the Keeper, and that takes priority."

"Egh, I don't want to. Save me sister."

"I have to go with you. Get up." she dragged him to his feet, and pulled him in the direction of camp. When they got to the Keeper's tent, they were in the middle of a laughing fit, before finally stopping when she cleared her throat.

"If you are both quite done," she said, "we have much to discuss." The two of them sat down, suddenly somber. "Now, you both know about the Conclave, yes?" she paused for a moment, to collect her thoughts. "Well, I want to send a few of the clan's best and brightest to spy on proceedings. We don't want them to stop killing each other and decide it's a good idea to begin a mass genocide on the elves." she gave her First and Second a pointed look at the end of the statement. "I want you two, along with your sisters to go. You four were city elves before the clan found you, am I correct?" they nodded. Mira looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't. "You have dealt with shemlen far better than the rest of us. You will leave in four days. Dismissed."

Limen turned towards her after they left. "Well," he said with forced cheeriness, "That went well."

Mira nodded, "Oh yes. We get to go to a gathering of shem! What could be better?"

He sighed. "Either way, we should go tell our sisters. You take Alya I'll take Ny?"

"Okay. Oh!" she shouted, making him jump, "It's our turn for the hunt. We go out tonight."

"Well, let's not waste any time then." The four of them set out on the hunt at dusk, to be back in one day's time. Alya and Nylla had their weapons sharpened, Mira and Limen had their staves strapped to their backs. The hunt was not their favorite pastime, but it was necessary. Mira yawned. She was tired, and they needed rest if they were to travel to Haven the day after they get back. But, the hunt was necessary. So far they had gotten enough the feed much of the camp, but they still needed more. Then, out of nowhere, came a deep growling.

They stopped dead in their tracks, waiting to see what it was. Nylla gripped Mira's arm tightly, Alya reached slowly for her knives, and Limen held his staff at the ready. Then, a gigantic bear leapt out of the underbrush. Limen didn't even get the chance to hit it. It knocked him down, then turned to the other three. Mira was too stunned to move, and Alya wasn't getting anywhere with her knives. The bear then rammed Alya into a tree. The bear turned to them, eyes glinting. "Mira! Get behind me and stay there!" she yelled, pulling her close. Nylla shielded Mira from the blow, getting hit in the process. Mira soon came to her senses, but when she did, it was gone. She ran back to camp, screaming for help.

They found that her siblings would need at least a week's rest before they could get out of bed again. This led to Mira going to the Conclave with the two least discreet elves in history. Their names were Briel and Daven, two warriors with very _loud_ opinions of shemlen. They travelled south, and boarded a ship in Kirkwall, taking them over the Waking Sea. They landed in Denerim, and began the long cross-country journey towards Haven, and the Temple of Sacred Ashes, where the Conclave was to happen. They got lucky and travelled with a caravan of mages heading in the same direction.

"So," Mira began. None of them had spoken since they agreed to travel together, which was three days ago at that point, "Do you think there will be peace from the talks?"

After a bit of silence, a man said, "No. The Divine's out of her mind if she thinks this is going to work."

A girl swatted him. "Don't say such things! We must hold out hope." she then turned to Mira. "I hope there will be peace, but radicals are in charge of both sides, so it's up in the air."

"Well spoken, for a shem." Briel whispered to the two other elves.

"I agree." Daven replied, slightly louder. Mira shushed him quickly, then turned to look at the mages in front of them.

The girl who had spoken had an almost queenly aura about her. Mira made a mental note to keep an eye on her. The girl, she learned, was called Trevalyn by those who did not know her well, and simply Madison by her peers. She was a talented mage from the Ostwick circle, and just wanted peace, so it would seem. As they drew closer to Haven, they were accompanied by a group of Qunari mercenaries, and a few dwarves. They were going to "keep the peace" which Mira took as "if they act up, we hit them with swords." She hoped they wouldn't have to, but kept that to herself.

She was brushing her hair one night, when a dwarf, who asked to simply be called Cadash, spoke up. "We're nearing Haven." he said to her, being the two people still gathered by the fire. "Should be there soon. Three days, at most." Cadash heaved a sigh of relief, but Mira just stared into the flames, her hair forgotten. In three day's time, she would be spying on a huge group of assembled shems. To put it lightly, she was terrified. She had never faced that many shemlen without her siblings before.

There she sat, absently wishing away her duty, until she felt the brush being pulled from her hands. It was Madison, and she smiled at the petite elf. They had grown close in the past few weeks, and she started brushing her long hair, gently working out the tangles. The three sat in silence for a few minutes. Then, another person came to sit with the three of them. Actually, tank would be a better description for him. He was a giant Qunari, called Damon. While he looked menacing, with his scars and broken horns, he was actually the sweetest and gentlest of the mercenaries. How he even ended up one of the best in a reknown Tal-Vahoth mercanary group, Mira would never know. In fact, he seemed he would be more comfortable in a bakery than a war. _Well, _she thought, looking down at her hands, _so do I. _

The four of them talked until the fire started to die down, and Damon said he would take first watch. The next two days passed in much the same way, until they finally came up to the temple. Mira said goodbye to Madison, Cadash, and Damon, wishing them well and promising to write. Then she went with Briel and Daven to the servants' rooms, where they would be staying undercover until the Conclave was over.

Then, after two days of no activity, Mira decided to explore. She left her long hair down, and it fell around her hips in soft curls. She was walking down an empty hallway, and was about to turn back, when she heard a commotion through a door. "Help me!" a voice called, and she opened the door.

"What's going on here?"


	2. There's a hole in the WHAT?

**Second update! I hope you like it. Again, no beta. Let me know if any chatectors are OOC.**

The wolf appeared in the clearing, but there were no friendly voices, only moaning, and wailing. The trees were black, and the river blood. This wasn't the place she knew. She was afraid. The wolf was now black, and had six red eyes. Too many eyes, all wrong.

The world around them shifted, turning grey. Good sign or a bad sign? The wolf growled. It melted into shadow then appeared in front of her face. It bared it's fangs, and she screamed.

Mira awoke, her body jolting, lips parted in a silent scream. She looked around. She was in a dungeon? Her blue eyes were foggy, and she reached up to rub them, but found she couldn't. Her wrists were shackled together, her whole body ached, she felt like her head was too light, and to top it off, her left hand felt like it was melting off. She turned her wrist and found it glowing. It flared, and a sharp pain rushed through her, making her cry out. Then, two women came into the room, ushering in a gust of cold wind, burning her eyes and making the fire hiss and crackle in protest. She shut her eyes tight, both from the wind and the sudden light. When she could look up without her eyes closing, she saw two very angry human silhouettes towering over her. One of them slowly walked around her, the boots on her feet making an ominous clacking sound.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." Her voice was laced with a heavy accent and filled with anger. "The Conclave is destroyed, all those who attended are dead, you alone live."

"Everyone's dead?" the other woman, her face obscured by a hood, nodded. "No, no, no, no, no" Mira then cried. She let out her heartbreak and grief in one, gut-wrenching sob, then pulled herself together, thinking it was best not to show weakness.

"Explain. This." the first woman said, lifting her left wrist and looking her dead in the eye. Her short hair fell into her brown eyes, which tore a hole through Mira, who looked down, almost guilty.

"I," what had happened? She went exploring, then what? Run while you can! Warn them! "Can't."

She suddenly surged forward, grabbing her coat. "You lie!" she yelled, tears brimming behind her otherwise hard eyes. "Stop!" the hooded one yelled, startling them both. She took the short haired one's shoulder, "We need her Cassandra!" she then turned to the elf. "Do you remember what happened? How all this began?"

Mira said what jumbled things she _did _remember on impulse. "There were, things, chasing me. And, a woman? She reached out me, please, that's all I know."

"Go to the forward camp Leliana, I will take her to the rift." Cassandra said. Leliana, the hooded one, nodded and left, with one last glance at Mira.

"What did happen?" Mira asked as Cassandra unlocked her shackles, replacing them with a rope.

"It will be easier to show you," she said, softer now, as if Mira's broken explanation had convinced her somewhat of her innocence. As she guided her outside, she asked, "If I may, what is your name?"

"Now we're making small talk?" Mira scoffed. Her sarcasm though, seemed to fly over Cassandra's head, who began sputtering a half formed explanation for why she had done that. Mira couldn't help it, she let out a dry chuckle that scraped the back of her throat.

They continued in silence until they got outside. There was a huge green tear near the mountains. It seemed to have elevated huge chunks of rock that spun lazily around it. What in the Creators' names could have caused this? "We call it the Breach. It is a tear in the Veil into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour." said Cassandra, breaking Mira from her reverie. "It is not the only such rift, just the largest."

"An explosion can cause that?"

"This one did." The Breach suddenly grew. The mark on her hand burned and glowed. She cried out, falling to her knees. "Every time the Breach grows, so does the mark on your hand, and it is killing you. But, it may be the key to stopping all of this, if you will help us."

"You still think I could have done this?" Mira asked, her voice breaking as she realized the magnitude of what had happened.

"It could have been a mistake."

Mira sighed, and looked up at the Breach. "I understand."

Cassandra looked surprised at this. "You mean-"

"I will do what I have to, whatever it takes." She nodded, pulled her up, and began leading her through the small village they were in. All of the people there gave her the harshest looks as they passed, as if they would be happy to stone her where she stood. Mira couldn't say she blamed them. She would want to execute a mass murderer too.

"They have decided your guilt." said Cassandra. "They need it. They mourn our Most Holy Divine Justinia, the Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together, and now they are dead." They passed through a gate and the door shut behind them. Cassandra cut her bonds saying, "I can promise a trial. No more."

Mira nodded, and followed her, she was saying something about testing the mark on something smaller than the Breach when it grew again. Mira screamed in pain, falling to her knees. Cassandra came and helped her up, looking her in the eyes. "The pulses are coming quicker now." she told her, letting her shoulders go. "Come. It is not far."

They pushed on again, but the bridge they had started to cross fell out from underneath them. Two shades suddenly materialized from seemingly nowhere primed for attack. "Get behind me!" Cassandra yelled.

Mira paused. Her sister had said something similar before the bear had struck at them. She saw a staff hanging out of a box not too far away. She picked it up and whispered to herself, "I will hide behind no one anymore." The fight was quick and relatively painless. "It's over." she said, looking up at Cassandra, who had her sword now pointed at her.

"Put down your weapon." She commanded, not lowering her sword.

"Alright, alright, I'm disarming."

"Never mind. If you had wanted to hurt me, you would've already and I cannot protect you all of the time." She sheathed her sword and started to walk away before turning back. "I should remember you agreed to come willingly."

"By the way, it's Miraleth."

"What?"

"My name. It's Miraleth Lavellan."

"Alright, Miraleth. We better get moving." They had a few skirmishes with wraiths and shades, before coming up on what looked like a smaller version of the Breach. They helped a few people fight some demons off, and when they were done, an elf grabbed her hand and held it up to the rift. She felt a surge of power course through her arm, firing a green light into the tear. Mira almost felt as if she were sewing. Sewing was something she often did, her siblings had a knack for tearing clothes, and when she was done she cut the 'string', pulling her arm back. She met Solas, an elf, and Varric, a snarky dwarf, and continued to the forward camp. There, they met one Chancellor Roderick, who immediately called Cassandra a thug, called for Mira's execution, and said they should give up. They spoke to Leliana again, and decided that the best way to approach getting into the temple to possibly close the true "Breach" was to march in with the soldiers.

The four of them went to the Temple, closing another rift in the process. Mira gasped at what she saw when they arrived. Charred bodies were everywhere, most turned to ash, but some still looked like they were screaming, their hands above their heads. She wanted to fall to the ground and mourn, but that would be for later, if there was a "later" for her. There was lyrium coming up from the ground, and Varric seemed to get spooked by the stuff.

"Red lyrium, what's it doing here?" He repeated at least twice. They made their way to the center of the temple where Leliana met up with them again.

Solas turned and spoke to Mira. "The Breach is sealed, albeit temporarily, and you must first open it to seal it properly and safely. This means attracting attention from the other side."

"That means demons!" Cassandra shouted, unsheathing her sword. The bowmen drew back their strings and Varric reloaded his crossbow "Bianca". Solas readied his staff and looked at her in a puzzling way. He looked to almost be assessing her. She reached up and, instead of trying to "sew" the Veil shut, she ripped out the inadequate stitches, and the force that followed threw her back.

She hit the wall hard, and Cassandra pulled her up before turning her attention to the Pride demon that had come out of the Breach. Mira threw fire at it, before deciding to try something. She reached up to the Breach, messing with the broken thread. A ripple suddenly shot through the space, and the demon fell onto one knee, stunned. Cassandra gave her a shocked look, and a nod as if to say, "do that again". The demon finally fell, and Mira began to try and close the Breach.

She held up her hand, and blacked out.


End file.
